Dulcemente rechazada
by Smiling Girl
Summary: Xian-Pu había luchado contra sus temores, escrito una carta, hecho una deliciosa comida e invertido tiempo de más en arreglarse. Todo eso para ir con Ranma... y terminar siendo dulcemente rechazada. ० Fic participante en el Reto San Valentin: El festival de Nerima, del foro Mundo Ranma.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Ranma no son míos, si no de la grandiosísima Rumiko T.

Esta historia participa en el **Reto San Valentin: El festival de Nerima**, del foro **Mundo Ranma** :)

Pues bien, la pareja que yo elegí para esto es un Xian-Pu/Ranma, el objetivo es ver cómo Xian-Pu se esfuerza por invitar al muchacho al famosísimo Festival de Nerima, ¿lo logrará?

La historia en sí (sin título ni nada), tiene **1532 palabras**.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Dulcemente rechazada<strong>.  
><em>En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale... hasta que pierdes<em>.

* * *

><p>Xian-Pu se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja por milésima vez y pasó uno de sus dedos por sus largas pestañas, las cuales ahora resaltaban más debido al rímel que se compró para dicha ocasión especial. Caminaba por las calles de Nerima, con un paquete de comida en una mano y una carta en la otra, una carta que había estado tres largos días escribiendo para que no tuviera ninguna falta de gramática o se le fueran palabras de chino. Quería que fuese una carta perfecta, escrita en un japonés perfecto, para un hombre perfecto.<p>

Hacía días que empezó la propaganda para el Festival de San Valentín de Nerima. «_Perfecto lapsus de amor en un mundo enloquecido_», y ese eslogan le había inspirado toda la confianza que necesitaba para invitar a Ranma a ir con ella. Porque ¿qué no estaban todo el tiempo Ukyo, Kodachi y Akane alrededor de su querido _Airen_... es decir, prometido (en serio tenía que hablar mejor su japonés) como para permitir cualquier acercamiento por parte de ella? Y eso que lo intentaba, y lo intentaba, pero siempre sucedía algo y todo se iba al caño, generalmente los celos de la chica Tendo.

Aunque eso a la chinita no le preocupaba, porque ella estaba segura de que Ranma la quería a ella, ¿que no lo dictaban así las leyes? Cuando un hombre ganaba una batalla a una mujer, debía casarse con ella, ¿y por qué diantres Ranma le hubiese ganado si no quisiera compartir el resto de su vida con ella? Es que era obvio.

Además, ¿cómo podría siquiera querer a cualquier a de las prometidas que no fuera ella? Ukyo era demasiado poco femenina y era como un mejor amigo para Ranma (solo que con pechos), y Kodachi estaba más loca que una cabra. Tampoco Akane era una gran rival, porque era fuerte, sí, pero era demasiado violenta e impulsiva, y así jamás ganaría un duelo.

Tampoco es que Xian-Pu se considerara perfecta, pero al menos estaba cien por ciento segura de que se esforzaba más que las demás. Intentaba ser linda físicamente, arreglándose, peinándose y utilizando diversas ropas que su abuela le recomendaba. Claro que a veces tenía que recurrir a ciertas... ejem, artimañas para que el muchacho lo notara, ¡pero, hey! No podía dejar que él pasara por alto todos sus esfuerzos.

También entrenaba, oh, claro que lo hacía, porque tenía que ser digna de semejante artista marcial. Porque tenía que ser fuerte, igual que su prometido, para que pudieran ser realmente un equipo.

—Buenos días, señorita —saludó uno de los viejos del barrio, muy amigo de su abuela.

—Buenos días, señor Kou —respondió, son una sonrisa.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vas tan alegre?

—Voy a visitar a Ranma Saotome —soltó, con un tono demasiado dulce. El señor rió.

—Oh, sí, el huésped del Dôjo —comentó, como si nada—, ¿y de hecho qué no es prometida de la chica Tendo? ¿De la menor?

Ese pequeño comentario le hizo hervir la sangre, por lo que apretó el paso y dejó hablando solo a un ofendido señor Kou.

Bueno, sí, estaba ese pequeño detalle: él también era prometido de Akane, ¡pero lo suyo era pura palabra! El compromiso que tenía con Xian-Pu era el válido, tenía que ver con una ley amazónica y eso lo hacía más fuerte, ¿no? Aunque ciertamente Ranma se comportaba extraño cuando estaba cerca de Akane, muy protector y a veces lindo. Pero seguro era por compromiso, ¿no? Porque estaba viviendo en su casa... sí, tenía que ser eso. Porque también a veces era lindo con ella. A veces...

Como una vez que casi se caía y él la había atrapado. Eso era parecido a lo que hacía con Akane, ¿no?

Suspiró, sería mejor que dejara de pensar en esas cosas, porque finalmente las leyes amazónicas dictaban que se casaría con ella.

Casi maldijo cuando un muchacho loco pasó corriendo al lado de ella y por poco tiró su paquete, ¡ese que tanto le había costado! Porque no era solo trabajo de cocinar y escribir, si no también lo que le había costado decidirse a invitarlo o no.

_—Oye, Xian-Pu, ¿ya tienes con quién ir al Festival? —había inquirido Mu-Tsu un día cuando terminaron de trabajar._

_—¿Festival?_

_—S-Sí, el festival de San Valentín de Nerima —y le tendió un volante. De más está decir que se había sonrojado hasta la médula. Ella lo agarró y lo leyó detenidamente._

_—Eso quiere decir... —Mu-Tsu sonrió, pensando que su mensaje había sido entendido—, ¡eso quiere decir que puedo ir con Airen!_

_—¿Eh? —cuando vio que Xian-Pu comenzaba a saltar dela felicidad, frunció el ceño—. ¡No, yo me refería a...!_

_—¡Ve a trabajar, Mu-Tsu! Tengo que planear como decírselo_.

Aunque no pudo tomar la decisión tan fácilmente, si no que le llevó varios días de cambios de planes y opinión, ¡porque las chicas no invitaban a los chicos! Tenía que ser al revés, pero temía que cualquiera de las otras chicas lo invitara y él no supiera decir que no. Finalmente se había decidido cuando pasó el auto con la propaganda, ¡era su oportunidad para que aclarasen de manera formal sus sentimientos!

Pero, ¡qué vergüenza! No podría pararse en frente de él e invitarlo. Porque una cosa era... bueno, marcar territorio con las demás prometidas presentes, pero otra muy diferente era invitarlo cara a cara a un festival romántico con ella. ¡Ay, no!

¿Cómo podía invitarlo?

Pararse frente a él no era una opción.

Sabía que a Ranma le gustaba la buena comida, por lo que podía escribirle en un pastel o algo por el estilo, pero corría el riesgo de que este se lo comiera sin siquiera leerlo. Tampoco podía llegar y solicitárselo sin llevarle un presente, aunque fuese uno pequeño, no era adecuado.

Después de mucho pensar, cayó en la resolución de la carta, que había tenido que escribir más o menos cuatro veces antes de que quedara bien. Pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena: no era ni muy corta, ni muy larga, ni muy melosa, ni muy desinteresada. Era perfecta.

El cocinar no le presentó ningún duelo, lo que sí fue el arreglarse, pero, al igual que lo demás, finalmente lo había logrado.

Estaba orgullosa de sí misma y de que todos sus esfuerzos hubieran dado resultado.

Sonrió, sintiéndose ciertamente segura y continuó su camino al Dôjo Tendo.

Cuando hubo llegado, un extraño temblor se apoderó de sus manos. Tomó cinco bocanadas de aire antes de tocar el timbre y le entró una enorme duda: ¿y si no abría Ranma? Ay, Santa madre, no lo había pensado. Su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido para su gusto y, como si lo hubiese atraído con el rumbo de sus pensamientos, le abrió Kasumi, totalmente sorprendida de quién se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

—¿Xian-Pu?

La chica tragó.

—S-Sí... hola —carraspeó, ya que su voz se había vuelto un chillido—. ¿Está Ranma?

Kasumi, claramente sorprendida, asintió y llamó a su futuro cuñado. Xian-Pu se relajó un poco.

—Hola, Xian-Pu —saludó él, cuando hubo llegado a la puerta, de su manera siempre amable.

—H-Hola, R-Ranma —él le miró exrañado.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Xian-Pu tomó aire y sonrió. Una sonrisa radiante que hubiese descolocado a cualquiera, pero no a él.

—No, nada. Yo solo te traje esto —le tendió la caja de comida y quedaron en silencio un rato, después de que Ranma le agradecier—. ¿sabías que está el Festival de San Valentín? —soltó de repente.

Él, sorprendido por su repentino comentario y con un pedazo de comida en la boca (porque no, no había podido controlarse), asintió. Tragó el bocado y habló:

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Ya tienes pareja? —_¡a eso iba!_ Pensó, con una sonrisa—. Yo... bueno —_¡no es posible, va a invitarme!_—. Yo iré con Akane.

Su corazón se rompió.

_Yo iré con Akane._

_Yo iré con Akane_.

Ranma tenía pareja.

Ranma tenía pareja y no era ella.

Ranma no la había esperado.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el muchacho, ante el repentino silencio de su visitante. Ella solo negó y dio media vuelta para alejarse corriendo, no permitiría que la viera llorar.

Todo su esfuerzo había ido a parar a la basura.

Quizá él no se comportara igual con ella que con Akane. Quizá y solo quizá, él realmente quisiera a la Tendo. ¡Pero no se lo había dicho! O quizá sí. Se lo había dado a entender y ella no había _querido_ entender.

Sonrió de manera triste y fue a perderse en medio de un parque.

Y lloró amargamente su dulce rechazo.

Cuando se calmó un poco, se dio cuenta que no le había dado la carta. La carta que ya no tenía razón de ser, porque ella se había preparado psicológicamente para decirle sus sentimientos y cualquier respuesta por parte de él.

Cualquiera menos esa.

Con furia la aventó para que se perdiera entre los árboles.

Y cabizbaja se fue a su hogar.

«_Querido__ prometido:_

_Sé que quizá no tengas tiempo, y necesites entrenar, pero me gustaría saber si irías al Festival de San Valentín conmigo. Sé que no es normal que una chica invite a un chico, pero ¿quién de nosotros es normal?_

_Te quiere (más que tus otras prometidas),_  
><em>Xian-Pu.<em>»

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bueno, eso es xd

La verdad es que Xian-Pu, como personaje, me da un poco de pena, porque todo el mundo la detesta porque sienten que se mete en el medio de la relación de Ranma y Akane, ¡pero nadie (o muy poca gente) realmente entiende que ese es su rol! Y que hay un trasfondo detrás de lo que hace. Y si hay algo que yo no tolero, es el **bashing**, por lo que he escrito esta historia desde su punto de vista, desde todo lo que hace y deja de hacer para gustarle a Ranma y de cómo se siente cuando la realidad la golpea, porque creo que se lo merece :)

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Felicitaciones, tomatazos, críticas, chismes, invitaciones a bodas, divorcios o fiestas, vía Review.~

Saludos :)


End file.
